


For everything else, there's G'raha Tia.

by MyhriPurritoh (QualityRachni)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, I simp for g'raha tia, Idiots in Love, No Beta, Not Beta Read, we die like ascians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityRachni/pseuds/MyhriPurritoh
Summary: “Contrary to what you seem to believe, biscuits, don’t fix everything"- Myhri is gently reminded by her love that talking about her feelings is more than okay.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ffvix post. Pls be kind

The door to her room in the Pendants shut behind G’raha Tia with a soft snick, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dimness Myhri preferred to keep the room at. Wrappers and empty boxes littered the floor surrounding a pile of blankets that was vaguely human shaped. 

A soft laugh comes from him as the blankets twitch, "Myhri…" he is interrupted by her emerging from the nest with a questioning chirp. 

"Mmrrp?" her hair dishevelled, glasses askew on her face, Myhri tilts her head towards G'raha. "I'm hiding with my biscuits. They make it better." she explained.  
He moves to join her; the warm smile crossing his face making butterflies take flight in her stomach. 

"You know, contrary to what you believe, my dearest inspiration, biscuits do not fix everything." he gently admonishes her, smoothing the candy floss pink strands back into place.  
She snorts, "They help though…" came her grumbled response as she leaned into his touch; crystalline fingers scraping over her scalp in the most delightful way, sending shivers down her spine. 

"Mo ghaol… Don't start if you dinnae intend t'keep oan goin'." she purred, slipping back into her childhood Limsan accent. The one she knew he loved best."

"Oh, mine heart - do not fret," he soothed, claiming her lips with his own, "Tis mine dearest wish to never leave you wanting. For as long as we both shall live; you are mine, and I am yours." he purred against her, sending shockwaves through her body. 

Full well was she glad; for the sacrifices made by those who would now, never be born to a world fueled by the ashes of sacrifice. Glad for the chance that her A ghràidh had afforded her to make right the world.

Full well was she glad, for her love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red dripped between her fingers; fresh blood flowing from the injury she had sustained whilst fighting sin eaters.  
> His heart clenched tight within his breast- yes; his Mimi was a seasoned fighter, his inspiration, his reason for living  
> But she was still mortal.
> 
> Still susceptible to injury.

Red dripped between her fingers; fresh blood flowing from the injury she had sustained whilst fighting sin eaters.  
His heart clenched tight within his breast- yes; his Mimi was a seasoned fighter, his inspiration, his reason for living. 

But she was still mortal.

Still susceptible to injury. 

He would never not worry for her wellbeing - no matter which shard she was on...no matter how stubborn she was.

“Mimi- dear heart…is that blood?” he asked, framing his question as something as innocuous as asking about the weather. His keeper maiden was wont to shut herself off if too many questions about her wellbeing were made.

She giggled, brushing him off with a derisive wave of her petite hand - “Oh that? It disnae matter the now, love - whit actually matters -” she is cut off mid-sentence by a stern glare from beneath a hood- only his lips and his cute little up-turned nose visible.

“You are literally bleeding all over me, mo ghaol.” he gently chastises her, butting his forehead against hers. “Let’s get you back to your rooms, so that I might afford you the attention you have given me.” he persuaded, purring against the junction of her neck and shoulder.

“Nnngh...only if you promise to make me forget my morning appointments with the Scions.” she pleaded, offering up her body to the Allagan Prince.  
A mischievous glint flashed through his eyes, “Hmm...that is something that could be arranged, oh cridhe gaolach.” he purred, teeth dragging against her throat, causing fireworks to explode under her skin.

She arched against him; crystal catching against spoken breast. “Tha, feuch an dèan thu, mo ghaol.” came her gasped response, the common tongue swiftly forgotten in the throes of passion. She wishes she could tell him - how much this union meant to her - how long she had hoped for this congress. 

But thankful she was, for the time afforded with the man who had shifted time and stars so that she might live.  
To him she may have been the star that guided his inspiration; but he was the ultimate star by which she set her course. 

He was the sun and she his moon - locked forever in a dance for two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy was for others - not for her.

Joy.  
Ephemeral, and often evasive - was something Myhri had not often experienced in her short twenty two years upon this star. 

Yet when she had met G’raha Tia upon receipt of the Crystal Tower mystery - joy had become something that she was swiftly acquainted with. His gentle teasing - shared smiles, knowledge, and nights upon the lake front.

And then - like the Cloud of Darkness that they had helped disperse - he vanished from her life. Sealing himself behind the doors of the Crystal Tower. 

Her joy was extinguished, and sealed alongside the crimson haired seeker in his tower.  
She, of course; mourned his loss - beating her fists against the Dossal gates. Crying his name until her voice turned hoarse and Rammbroes carried her away, the crystal blue bleeding into her tears.

Joy was for others - not for her.


End file.
